Cosmopolitan
by Caffeinewired
Summary: Sasuke, a sophomore in college, is digging through his room mate's things when he comes across a very dirty magazine. "Hey, Haruno, let's try this position first." How did she end up living with such a hormone driven, slob? Oneshot. CRACK.


**Title: Cosmopolitan**

_Summary: Sasuke, a sophomore in college, is digging through his room mate's things when he comes across a very dirty magazine. "Hey, Haruno, let's try this position first." How did she end up living with such a hormone driven, slob?_

_Girl, I been all over the world,  
><em>_Lookin' for you.  
><em>_I'm known for taking what I deserve,  
><em>_And you're over due_

_- Cobra Starship, You Make Me Feel…_

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno fumbled with her keys, trying to unlock her dorm room that she shared with the infamous Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

She had been out at a club with her best friend Ino, and was exhausted.

Her once shiny perfect pink hair was now slightly disheveled, and the layered black and white tank tops she was wearing that had once hugged her body had become loose fitting, and hung over her dark blue jean shorts sloppily.

She took a deep breathe as she grabbed the door knob, trying to ignore the headache that was slowly sneaking up on her.

Instead of a quiet, peaceful welcome she wished she would receive every once in awhile, she got her cheeky, and unbelievably attractive room mate staring her down, an arrogant smirk plastered on his features.

He was currently wearing dark blue boxers and a white, loose fitting T-shirt.

'_What is it this time?' _she sighed.

If it wasn't for his cocky attitude she would have been hanging out him from the beginning, considering they were going to be spending a lot of time together for the semester anyway.

He held up a brightly colored magazine in front of her, which she realized was her newest issue of cosmopolitan, and pointed his finger at a particularly suggestive picture on the right page.

"Hey, Haruno, let's try this position first." came the silky, seductive voice of her room mate.

"Ugh, you're disgusting." she spat, feeling a bit violated and sort of embarrassed at his find.

"If you don't want me to come on to you then stop leaving your sex magazine's all over the place." he said smirking, taking a few steps closer to her as she shut and locked the door behind her.

"They are _not_ sex magazines." she defended, as she snatched said magazine out of his hand.

She couldn't help but fix a glare on the picture he had been pointing to, her curiosity getting the best of her as she began to read.

**Position Name: V for Vixen**

_**Erotic Instructions:**_

_Sit on a counter and have your man stand facing you. His legs should be slightly bent, spaced 3 feet apart. With your arms on his shoulders and his arms around your lower back, slowly pull your right leg up and prop your right foot on his left shoulder. Then pull your left leg up and prop your left foot on his right shoulder._

_**Why You'll Love It:**_

_Most men are so inflexible, they think a knee bend is an Olympic feat, so he'll worship you as a sex goddess._

She looked up at him after she finished reading the naughty instructions and tried to keep the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks under control.

"There's plenty of other articles in here. They aren't _all_ about sex."

"Tch. Whatever." he said before he turned his back on her and walked in the direction of his room, removing his shirt on the way there and flinging it over the back of the couch.

"Hey, you better plan on picking that up later!"

How did she end up living with such a hormone driven, slob?

She sighed, forcing herself to ignore the annoying piece of clothing. Sasuke actually wasn't much a slob. He was actually a pretty neat person. His room was always spotless and he showered like twice a day.

'_I swear he throws his clothes around just to spite me.'_

Despite the many times he had hit on her, complimented her, or just down right tried to seduce her, she couldn't help but notice that he never seemed to bring home any girls.

She never once had the displeasure of coming home to a sock on the door, a rubber band, or anything that would hint towards the scene that was taking place on the other side of the door.

The first thing Sakura had thought of when she was trying to find a reasonable explanation, was that he was simply sleeping with girls in _their _dorms, but how could he do that when he was almost never gone?

It didn't make sense, because he _always_ seemed to be there, and it wasn't like he didn't have any takers.

She thought this was odd, since she had heard many dirty stories about him from friends of Ino's.

Some were from the friend of a friend, and others were from first hand experience.

"I don't know how you say no to him Sakura. He's just so, _amazing_ at everything he does." one girl with pretty brown hair had said, a dreamy look suddenly appearing in her eyes.

The words rang out loud and clear in her memory as she made her way over to the kitchen sink and turned the water on, trying to mentally prepare herself for the upcoming task of doing a weeks worth amount of dishes.

How did she manage to say no to him? It was actually a mystery to even herself.

After all he was extremely good looking, unnaturally talented, and once you got passed his snide remarks and conceited attitude he could charm just about anybody into doing anything he wanted.

Since she had moved in, it was like Sasuke had made it his life long mission to get into bed with her.

Maybe his desire to get into bed with her had made him put his promiscuity on hold?

That had been her second reasonable explanation, and honestly, she still believed that theory.

It wasn't like Sakura to sleep with anyone, let alone her room mate who seemed to get around.

She felt the familiar warm hands slide sensually from her hips to the front of her tummy.

She sighed, grabbing both of Sasuke's hands and attempting to pry them off of her. Usually he would have let go and she would have threw something at him as he continued to make perverted remarks towards her, but this time, he didn't budge.

"You get your filthy hands off of me Uchiha."

He let out a low, dangerous chuckle, his hot breathe tickling the side of her throat.

Sakura pulled harder on his wrists and tried twisting around in his arms to escape, but it was no use, he was overpowering her.

"Like I said," he began when she finally stopped moving to glare at him. His tone was more serious and sultry. "If you don't want me to come on to you," he started placing open mouthed kisses on her shoulder, bringing his face up to nuzzle the side of her cheek before finishing his sentence.

"Stop tempting me."

She shivered at the sound of his words. She had never in her entire 3 months of living here heard him speak to her that way. It didn't sound as nearly as controlled or innocent as the other times he had come up behind her and tried something like this. It was different. She tried to stop herself from giving in and leaning into him.

Damn. Ino's friends were right. He really was good at making people do just about anything.

"I said," she began dangerously, trying to ignore the fact that she was a bit turned on at his assertiveness.

"Get. Off."

There is was again, that deep chuckle. Low. Cunning. Like an animalistic warning given before the predator latches onto it's prey.

Sakura lifted her elbow up as fast as she could, aiming for the blemish free porcelain skin of his face.

He dodged it of course, as he grabbed her elbow and roughly spun her to face him and pulled her body against his.

Even though she obviously didn't want these attentions, she couldn't help feeling a bit self conscious. After all, she had just gotten back from a night out with Ino. She had been dancing and sweating, her hair was messy, and her room mate was doing a fine job of making her feel hot all over again, a thin layer of sweat had already started forming on her forehead.

It didn't help that Sasuke was completely dry, in nothing but his boxers, and letting off the most enticing smell that she suspected was new cologne.

Sakura was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had only vaguely noticed the way his nose brushed against the side of hers as he captured her bottom lip in between his teeth. He sucked on the soft, supple flesh, biting on it playfully before he returned his attention to her eyes.

The satisfied pompous facial expression he wore told her that he had definitely noticed the glazed over shine in her eyes, and he couldn't help but appreciate his work.

He loosened his grip on her a bit and continued his assault on her mouth. He groaned deeply when he felt her tongue slide over his, she could feel the vibrations of his throat through the kiss.

He kissed her with more fervor as he brought one of his devious hands below her waist and gripped her thigh, pulling it up and half way around his waist. He pushed her foot that was still on the floor aside as he pressed himself against her with more pressure.

This time it was Sakura who let out a groan of pleasure at the feel of him so firmly pressed against her body.

She felt him smile slyly into the kiss before he pulled away and immediately continued kissing her.

He started at the edge of her mouth, before he slowly started making his way to the sensitive spot beside her ear.

She was so immersed in the moment and the tingling feelings that were starting to make themselves more pronounced that she hadn't even realized that he had lifted her up and onto the counter top, her legs were now hanging lazily on either side of him as he continued to tease her.

Sneaky bastard.

'_I can't let him win.' _she thought helplessly as she tugged the hair on the back of his head in an attempt to remove his devilish lips from her skin.

Sasuke seemed to have taken that as a sign of encouragement because soon after her sore attempt to get away from him he grasped the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it up, exposing her flat stomach.

"Sasuke," she huffed, trying to regain control of her breathing. "I said- ahhh." she instantly shut her mouth and bit down on her tongue.

That one moan of pleasure all but sealed the deal.

Sakura had officially lost control, and nothing was on her mind but the lovely sensations that the man in front of her was delivering.

One of his untrustworthy hands was pressed firmly against her zipper as he rubbed the tender spot that was hidden on the other side of the thin material.

The contact had been extremely unexpected and he took her distracted state as a chance to surreptitiously slide her shirt the rest of the way over her head.

He tossed it in the direction of his shirt, which was still carelessly draped over the couch.

His fingers grasped the material of her jean shorts and tugged lightly, undoing the button and zipper that kept him from _really_ feeling her.

The rough pads of his fingers teased the soft skin just above her panty line as his other hand undid the clasp on her bra.

Sakura gasped as the cool hair came in contact with her breasts, and she lifted her hand to try and stop the falling garment but Sasuke growled and grabbed her wrist just as his fingers finally slipped beneath the thin material of her underwear.

Her mouth fell open involuntarily and she buried her head in his chest, not wanting him to see her surrender.

He increased the speed of his fingers, satisfied at the way she grabbed a hold of his biceps and squeezed tight out of pleasure.

Her breathe hitched in her throat and she felt her toes going numb, her natural instincts taking over as she bucked against his fingers, drowning in the mind blowing pleasure that had suddenly washed over her.

Only moments after her orgasm ended Sasuke slid her shorts and underwear down her legs, which felt like jelly as he grabbed her right ankle and placed it on his left shoulder.

Being the flexible women that she is, Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck and brought her other ankle up to rest on his right shoulder.

He placed open mouthed kisses in between the valley of her breasts as he removed his boxers, revealing just how bad he wanted her.

He placed himself at her opening and gently slid inside her.

His pace was slow and tantalizing. Sakura found that the down side to this position, was that she was unable to move, thus, giving Sasuke all of the control as he held her ankles.

"Faster." she ground out, feeling frustrated with his tactics.

He let out a deep chuckle as he continued to pump slowly within her.

"Patience." he whispered darkly before gradually increasing his speed.

Despite the fact that Sakura had just had an orgasm, she felt herself quickly approaching another climax, sensing the tingling sensation in her toes.

Her walls clenched around him and try as he might he wasn't about to last any longer.

He allowed Sakura to ride out her orgasm before quickly pulling out and coating the cupboard in front of him with his release.

Her weak legs slid from his shoulders and she fell against him, breathing heavily.

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before his smug expression returned and he looked down on her.

"You should stop spending so much time with Yamanaka, and let me take you out." even though the offer sounded sincere, his tone was overly suggestive.

Oh. _That_ was rich. He was _asking her out_.

"A date?" she laughed, staring up at him and scrunching up her nose at the cruel joke.

Not that she cared. She hadn't expected more from the situation.

However, she had expected him to chuckle deeply along with her, but he looked on the verge of being offended.

"Oh you-" she paused in disbelief. "You're serious?"

Weren't these events usually in a different order?

She suddenly felt her cheeks flush once again, but it had nothing to do with arousal.

"O-okay. Sure."

"Hn. Good." he replied, his cheeky demeanor returning before he reached for something behind her, only to pull out yet another issue of her "sex magazine."

"So I was thinking we could try this one next."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahahaha Sasuke's a horny bastard! Just the way I like him!<strong>

**Review! (:**


End file.
